Sayonara, Sonic the Hedgehog
by Songarri0125
Summary: The final battle between Sonic and Shadow: Winner stays, loser leaves...forever. And Sally can do nothing but watch, as the two people she cares about fight one last time. Inspired by One piece battle from Luffy and Usopp. No ownership of One Piece/Sonic.


I asked him, pleaded with him, and even begged him to not go through with this, but he wouldn' listen to me; instead, he decided to go

through with this, knowing full-well that we wasn't at full strength; and I didn't want him to fight because I didn't want to see the outcome. Alas, it

was all in vain: the full moon had finally risen into the night sky and Shadow was standing on the other side of the field, facing his

challenger, Sonic the Hedgehog. Accompanied with me was my long time friend, Bunnie, as well as NICOLE. Almost everyone in Knothole who

knew about the fight had arrived here just to see it. I didn't know what to do at this moment, except watch it happen and endure it the best I could.

"Can't we do something?"

I turned to my lower right to see Miles Prower, also known as Tails, looking wide-eye in concern and uneasy at the two hedgehogs who

were about to fight. "Shadow is still injured from the last attack on the Black Arms stronghold and Sonic looks...a bit dangerous...!" He spoke

with a hint of fear, and I could tell why.

The Sonic I once knew was always cheerful, easy-going, a bit of a firecracker, but still meant well. His azure blue spikes and emerald

eyes shone with so much light that it was impossible not to smile whenever he was around. But now...he was completely different: he was now

serious, looked menacing, his fur was now navy blue, and his eyes were filled with much malice. I remember seeing him like this when Amy was

injured during the raid. When one of those black creatures was about to strike Sonic, Amy willingly got in the way of its attack. When Sonic

thought she had died, he changed drastically, and ended up destroying all of the creatures and their stronghold. Afterwards, for an unknown

reason, he turned his attention toward Shadow-he nearly killed him if I wasn't there to stop him. When both Amy and Shadow were checked-in to

the infirmary, I went straight to Sonic and demanded what he thought he was doing, but instead, he practically ignored and growled at me; I

ended up slapping him and we haven't talken since.

"I mean, we could try and talk to them-"

"There's nothing we can do," Rogue stated flatly, cutting off Tails. "This has been going on for a long time, and it all comes to an end

_**tonight**_! Besides, if there was any other way, we would've stopped it by now."

She was right. If I was able to stop it I would have, but even I couldn't. I felt so useless.

"Right, Omega?" the bat spoke to the weapon-powered machine in his android-hedgehog form.

His red cybernetic eye latched onto me as he spoke to Rogue. "The tension surrounding these two have been rising for some time now," he spoke in a deep and flat voice. "There can be no peace unless this issue has been resolved. In this case: one must win and the other must leave."

Tails didn't seem to like the idea of it. Niether Bunnie, NICOLE, or me liked that idea, but Omega was right. This had to come to an end,

but I never would have imagined it like this. I can still picture the event that lead to this... duel.

_During the war between the Republic of Acorns and the Black Arms, Shadow, along with the other members of Team Dark, were hired _

_to act as my bodyguards, though I didn't feel as if I needed any. At first, Shadow and I didn't see eye-to-eye with one another, but in the end, _

_we developed feelings for one another. Sonic obiously didn't like that; he even tried to talk me out of seeing him, which I refused to listen to._

_During that time, Shadow would deomonstrate abilities that would prove to be very useful to the republic, to which, Sonic seemed to _

_disapprove of. Finally, after the incident at the stronghold, the the Black Arms sent one of their creatures to attack Metropolis. Shadow boldly _

_faced the creature and defeated it making himself a hero and as a reward he was dubbed, "Sir Shadow of the Lake" ,as a symbol to our times _

_we spent by the lake._

_ When Shadow informed me that he would be staying here on Mobius, I was ecstatic! I decided to host a welcoming party for him and _

_his new, 'Cavern Home', as he called it. During the event, I could feel as if someone was glaring at us from afar; I was shocked to see that it _

_was Sonic before he stormed out of the cavern. I went outside to question the reason he's been acting like this, but when I asked him, he _

_began telling me how Shadow wasn't good enough for me, and how he felt as if that __**"faker"**__ was trying to replace him! I felt appalled that _

_Sonic would even asume such a thing, and when I tried to reassure him that no one would ever replace him he completely ignored me._

_What made it worse was that Shadow had heard it all from behind. One minute, they were arguing with each other, the next, Sonic even tried _

_to strangle him. Afterwards, Sonic stalked off somewhere, but not before giving Shadow a final threat: 'Shadow, I challenge you! Two days _

_from now at midnight, we will have our final match-The winner gets to stay, and the loser must leave forever! What do you think about that, "ultimate lifeform"?' Everyone, including me, were shocked by Sonic's action and his challenge. I was about to end this when Shadow willingly accepted it; at that moment, it felt as if my heart stopped. When I saw the wrathful snarl on Sonic's face, I could feel tears dripping from my eyes._

_ 'Fine. I'll see you from then. And after this match...our rivalry will officially be over...!' And that was it._

"Sally-girl," Bunnie brought me back to reality. "It's startin'."

I turned my eyes to see the two hedgehogs inching closer to one another. I wanted nothing more but to stop this, but I knew in my heart that it would be a waste of time. All I could do was watch like everyone else.

"So, you decided to actually come," Sonic spoke sarcastically. "and it would appear you brought some fans to help send you off."

Shadow glared at Sonic, but didn't say a word.

"S'wrong? Tongue's tied, faker?"

Shadow locked his gaze on Sonic before speaking. "It would appear you are determined to keep true to your words."

That caught Sonic off guard.

"You know the possible outcome of this fight," Shadow spoke flatly. "but you appear confident that you will win."

Sonic smirked. "That's because I _**know**_ I will win. We have fought each other for a very long time, Shadow, so I know your abilities."

I turned my attention back on Shadow: his arms and legs were bandaged and half of his face was wrapped as well. Yet, Shadow would fight Sonic in the condition he was in. Before any of us knew what happened, the two hedgehogs charged each other at full-speed; some of us fell back because of the impact. I saw Sonic on the move while Shadow remained in a crouching position. Just when Sonic was about to strike, he stopped in mid-speed. I breath went cold as I saw the condition Shadow was in.

"Shadow!" Rogue shouted.

His white gloves were now covered in blood as he tried desperately to cease his coughing. He held out his hand and showed it to Sonic.

"Shadow..." I whispered in a creak voice.

"Body structure too weak from last battle." Omega replied.

"His body is growing weaker by the second." NICOLE finished for Omega.

Everyone remained speechless as the black hedgehog slowly made his way onto his feet and continued to glare at Sonic with determination still glistening in his faint crimson pupils.

"Tell me..." Shadow spoke tiredly and sluggishly. "Sonic...the hedge...hog. Is this-this the legacy you want everyone to remember you by...when you leave...? Shadow pushed his bloodied hands closer to the azure-colored hedgehog's face until they were touching his nose. Sonic looked at Shadow for a second before throwing a brutal punch to his face that sent him tumbling to the ground.

Sonic then held his fist in Shadow's direction. His fur was bristling with fury and he was breathing heavily. "No matter what it takes," Sonic exclaimed. "I will protect everyone! It's been my responsibility ever since I could remember and it's going to stay that way! No matter how much blood I have to get on my hands...I will protect everyone-no matter who's blood!"

Shadow looked at him with wide-eyes and disgust as he regained his battle stance. "So," Shadow spoke darkly toward his former rival. "This is the real you I'm facing then, huh? So be it; if you're going to be like this, then I have no choice...but to rid this kingdom of a threat like _**you**_!"

At that moment, the two viciously attacked one another, not showing a sign of slowing down. We continued to watch the battle intensify, until it appeared that Sonic had gained the upper hand. He kicked Shadow a very long distance and summoned a powerful gust of wind from both of his hands, but unlike the original, they released a black-and-blue aura that made the air itself show.

_"Dark Sonic Wind!"_

At his command the wind flew in the direction of Shadow, who narrowly dodged them. As Sonic continued to hurl the miniature disks at Shadow, I began to realize something. Sonic was intentiually missing his attacks and Shadow was getting farther and farther away.

A sly smile soon appeared on Sonic's face as a large sum of energy was being generated from his body. A shocking conclusion reached my mind as my head jerk toward Shadow.

"Shadow, watch out!"

It was too late. Just as I warned Shadow of the up-coming attack, a dark wave dashed past me and struck him with devestating force. Smoke soon engulfed the area as everyone were gasping for air. I regained my focus and immediately sought out Shadow; out of fear thar he could be gravely injured. Just as I was about to make a dash for it, I felt my hand jerk backwards. I turned around to see that it was Knuckles; Shock and disbelief appeared on my face as our eyes met.

"Let go of me!" I shouted.

Knuckles refused. At that moment, I could already feel my blood beginning to boil.

"Knuckles," I gritted my teeth and flashed him death glares before continuing. "Let...go...of...me...now!"

Knuckles continued to gaze at me sympathetically as he kept his hand tightly coiled around my wrist.

"I know what you're planning on doing, but it won't work." he spoke sadly, but strongly. "Shadow accepted this match and only he can finish it-we cannot interfere."

I looked at him once more before letting my arm go numb. My head went from the field to Knuckles and I knew I had lost this argument.

Suddenly, a golden ray of light surfaced and dispersed the smoke that surrounded the field. When everyone looked, they were shocked to see Shadow surrounded by a coat of golden aura, with no symptoms of fatigue shown on his body. With closer examination I noticed that his ring cupplings were removed.

"Looks like Shadowhog's not done yet." Bunnie whispered into my ear. I knew she was right.

Shadow charged at Sonic while leaving behind a trail of golden light behind. Sonic saw this and countered it with an attack of his own. He launched another Dark Sonic Wave at him that sent Shadow falling backwards. He continued launching barrage of Sonic Wave attacks on Shadow who miraciously dodged every one of them. I gazed at Shadow as a large sum of chaos energy appeared from his hands and was about to be launched at Sonic.

_"Chaos Lance!"_

At the call of its name, a red-shaped lance appeared and was hurled toward Sonic. The lance struck his chest directly and it exploded on impact. He feel backwards with red energy oozing from his body as struggled to get back up.

"Sonic!" Tails screech at the sight of his friend getting hurt. I could tell that he desperately wanted to reach him, but he forced himself to stay put. I envyed his will, unlike mine, which was growing weaker by the minute.

Shadow regained his balance and charged at Sonic in full-speed and instinctively rolled into a ball to perform the homing attack. Just when it was about to make contact, Sonic pulled something out that negated the attack and sent Shadow recoiling. All attendence viewed with their own eyes as Sonic helped up a golden ring that was engulped in dark chaos energy. Instantly, as I saw that ring being held into the air, I felt all the air inside of me disappear as I witnessed the defeat of my beloved.

"It's over, Shadow the Hedgehog.," Sonic placed the ring around his wrist and it began to glow. Within seconds, Sonic was covered in a coating of navy blue energy and his once emerald green eyes vanished without a trace. My eyes began to bulge as I saw Sonic dash directly into Shadow and engulf him. _"Gun Drive Attack!"_

Everything suddenly began to slow down as I saw Shadow's lifeless body soar through the air as if it was a mere piece of leaf. He landed on the ground with a great thud while Sonic stood triumphally over his body, with a sly grin on his muzzle as he looked down at the battered remains.

"I win." Sonic whispered darkly and proudly.

Just as he was about to walk off with a smirk plastered onto his muzzle, Shadow's body disappeared in a flash, shocking all of the on-lookers, as well as Sonic himself. The next thing he knew, Shadow was standing face-to-face with him, eyes filled with a mixture of rage and regret. As I continued to watch the pair stare down at each other, I was surprised to see Sonic transform again: his dark blue fur became dull and ungroomed, his emerald eyes became dark and weak, and his body was covered in bruises; he became a shell of his former self. His legs began to shake until finally they collapsed and Sonic was left unable to move. He looked back at Shadow once more before a grim, scowl expression crossed the blue hedgehog's muzzle.

"It is done," NICOLE whispered into my ear. "Sonic will lose."

Just as I thought it was all over, Shadow summoned forth a large sum of chaos energy into his right palm until it took the form of a fist. Shadow gazed at Sonic once more before launching his final attack. I closed my eyes because I couldn't take it no more.

_"Chaos...Nightmare!"_

_ Stop it!_ Everything remained silent as I reopened my eyes. What I saw were the expressions of saddness and sorrow as Shadow stood over an unconscious blue-fur hedgehog._ Sonic! Oh, Gaia..._Shadow gazed down at Sonic for a moment before retrieving his rings. As I looked closer into his eyes, I could see a mixture of pain and sympathy merge before disappearing.

"Sonic..." Shadow spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "You said that the loser of this duel would be forced to leave; if you are a hedgehog of your words, then you must leave. That being said, there will be no need to worry about everyone's well-beings while you are gone, for those who were inspired by you will carry the torch until the time comes for you to return."

Sonic took in everything Shadow was telling him as he slowly made his way back onto his feet. His head remained lowered as he made his leave in the other direction. No one made a sound as their once proud hero began his descent into the unknown.

"Sonic!"

The blue hedgehog turned in the direction Shadow was in.

"It was not my intention to take your spot," he went on. "I was only doing what I was ordered to do. And also..." Shadow paused before continuing. "I wanted to be a little like you-someone who would be looked up by those who needed him; almost like a true hero. I...apologize if I had hurt you in any way."

Sonic remained still as he listened to the finishing words of Shadow. He turned in the opposite direction and began his move, but not before leaving behind two words to his former, rival, alley, and friend. "Thank you."

After that, he was gone-leaving nothing behind except a trail of dust.

"Sonic!" Tails called desperately for his friend to return, with tears running down his face.

It was pointless; once Sonic made up his mind, he would always stick by it. I knew that, Tails knew that, and everyone else did too. I wanted to comfort Tails and tell him everything would be alright in the end like the old days, but I knew if I did, it would be nothing more but words-nothing else. When Tails had finally stopped, he looked in my direction with eyes still red from crying and his fur bristling.

"How could you allow this to happen?" Tails exclaimed from the top of his lungs. "I thought you cared about Sonic!"

"Tails, I-" he cut me off before I was given a chance to explain myself.

"You both cared about each other, and yet you'd do this to him?"

"Alright, now," Bunnie tried to calm the bitter kitsune. "Just try and calm-"

"-I'm not calming down! Sonic is gone and he's never coming back and it's all because of-"

Before Tails could even finish, Rogue already had him by the scruff of his neck.

"Hey, Rogue!" Knuckles threatened, but Omega already had his hand on his shoulder and was giving him a warning glare. They glared at each other for a minute before Knuckles finally gave in. He then gave Rogue a small nod before she continued.

"Now you listen hear," she started to speak to the angry fox. "Just because your friend is gone doesn't give you the right to act this way! Sonic was the one who challenged Shadow to this duel, knowing full-well what to expect if he were to lose. And believe me or not, but Shadow and Sally are hurting too; having to lose a good friend like that is painful, but what's done is done and there's nothing no one can do about it! So stop your crying, shouting, and blaming others for something they can't help."

Fresh tears began to pour out of the young fox's eyes-not because of sadness or anger, but because of the truth to it all; and he was just coming to terms with it. I really felt sorry for him. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize that Shadow was already an inch close to me. As our eyes met, mix feelings of sorrow, rage, and hurt began to course through me. I felt like hitting him, cursing him, running from him, but I couldn't! All I could do was run up to him and wrap my arms around his body as he did for me and allow the tears I held back for this long gush through my eyes like a collapsed reservoir.

"It hurts...!" I whispered into Shadow's ear between sobs.

Shadow hugged me tighter in response before speaking. "You must be strong now, Sally. You must not hesitate; who else can we rely on if you should fall? Sonic left on his own free will and you must come to accept that."

Despite all that has happended, Shadow did have a point: as the princess of Mobius, it was my responsibility to move on in life without looking back on past events-no matter how painful. He understood the burden I had to carry, but he also knew that I couldn't forget who I was. I gazed into his blazing, red eyes once more before burying myself into his chest.

"Sonic must never return here...will you abide to his words?" Shadow asked with a hint of regret visible.

It pained me to do it but I had to. I nodded my head in response and fresh tears began to resurface.


End file.
